


Coming home with you

by Sadlyamundane



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Malec and Claia are background realtionships, Slow Build, bed sharing, holiday fluff, midnight dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: Simon Lewis’ life was something of a cheesy Hallmark movie in its own way, a classic American coming of age film. Small town boy moves to New York City to fulfill his dreams of becoming a musician, with nothing but his guitar and a dream. However, Simon didn’t just pack his guitar, along with him went, Raphael Santiago, Clary Fray and Magnus Bane, his best friends. Simon couldn’t imagine his life without them, fierce and wild Clary, Magnus with his charm and wit, and Raphael, there were things about Raphael that Simon couldn’t fathom into words, he was that special.But Simon’s life wasn’t a movie, had it been a movie, Simon’s father wouldn’t be dying nor would his fiancé be breaking up with him the night before their trip to Simon’s home town.





	Coming home with you

Simon Lewis’ life was something of a cheesy Hallmark movie in its own way, a classic American coming of age film. Small town boy moves to New York City to fulfill his dreams of becoming a musician, with nothing but his guitar and a dream. However, Simon didn’t just pack his guitar, along with him went, Raphael Santiago, Clary Fray and Magnus Bane, his best friends. Simon couldn’t imagine his life without them, fierce and wild Clary, Magnus with his charm and wit, and Raphael, there were things about Raphael that Simon couldn’t fathom into words, he was that special.  
But Simon’s life wasn’t a movie, had it been a movie, Simon’s father wouldn’t be dying nor would his fiancé be breaking up with him the night before their trip to Simon’s home town.  
Simon held the engagement ring in one hand and the letter in the next. They were fine, he could have sworn they were the happiest couple he knew, everything was falling into place, they’d go home for his sister’s baby shower and then announce their engagement, now it was falling apart.  
Simon was on the verge of tears when his phone began to buzz. “Hey Fray” he answered with a small smile, he could see the Clary’s fiery smile and equally as bright hair.  
“Lewis” came a chorus of voices he knew all too well, two head popped into view. “Alexander told us” “come over” “we’re throwing you a pity party”  
Simon’s smile grew a little wider as he observed the antics of his best friends as they attempted to cheer him up.  
“Don’t we have a train to catch tomorrow?” Simon asked. It had become a yearly tradition since they had moved to the city, they’d make two trips back home every year, for Thanksgiving and Christmas, or in Simon’s case Hanukkah, and for as he could remember, his Thanksgiving was split between the homes of his three best friends.  
“Simon, come over” Clary pouted “Alec, told us, don’t stay home alone tonight”  
Of course, Alec had told Magnus, you don’t keep the fact that your little sister stomped on a guy’s heart from your boyfriend, especially when that guy is your boyfriend’s best friend. “I’m good Fray, I promise” Simon lied with a fake smile.  
“Okay, I don’t believe you but okay” Clary shook her head before the phone was being taken out of her hand.  
“I’m sorry Simon, I’m uninviting her to my New Year’s party for you” Magnus said as he came into view. “We’ll have a good time this weekend, I promise”  
“I know we will” Simon hoped that would be true. The phone was passed from Magnus to Raphael after he wished Simon a goodnight. It took a while for Raphael to come into view.  
“I know, don’t even start” Simon sighed. He could tell from the look on Raphael’s face that he was going to go with “I told you so”  
“Simon, I’m sorry” Raphael’s words were soft “You don’t deserve to be hurt like this”

 

It took them an ungodly amount of coffee and a few wrong turns to find their way to their train. Clary sat by the window seat, her sketch pad and pencil out. Raphael sat beside. Magnus and Alec sat in seats behind them. Simon sat alone in the seat in front of them, the seat beside him was reserved for Isabelle. Simon’s heart tugged. Like any love stories, he had expected them to get married and grow old together.  
“Simon” Raphael lightly nudged him as he took up the vacant seat, leaving Clary to sprawl out on his space. “Here” he offered Simon one side of his headphone. It was another thing they shared. It was one of the things that Simon loved about Raphael, he never pried for information like Magnus did, he doesn’t always want to talk like Clary did. But in his own way, he was there for Simon, always. 

Westfield, was a small town in Upstate New York, it housed no more than 5000 people. It was the small town where everyone knew each other and everyone knew everything it. So it was no surprise to find the train station flocked by family members and friends.  
Magnus’ mom stood at the front of the crowd, waiting with a bouquet of followers to greet her son and his boyfriend. Clary’s mom and step dad stood not far back with Raphael’s family and Simon’s.  
Simon’s heart leaped with joy as his mother embraced him. “I miss you” Elaine cried as she hugged her son close.  
“I miss you too mom” Simon smiled and went to hug his dad next. He held his father a little tighter for a little longer than he normally did.  
“So son, where are they?” Simon’s father, Michael asked and looked behind his at the other passengers that were getting off the train. Simon wanted to bring Izzy home from the moment he met her but couldn’t this was his chance, he’d promise to bring home the person he was dating, the one he was love with, the person he was going to marry.  
“d-dad I um I, see what happened was um”  
“Son, what’s wrong?” Michael frowned. Simon could see the hurt and disappointment in his father’s eyes.  
“Raphael” Simon let out a squeak and pulled Raphael close “It’s Raphael”  
“You’re engaged to Raphael?” Michael asked loudly, causing everyone to turn to them.  
“We are?” Raphael’s question was misinterpreted as confirmation. Their families excited voice over lapped in congratulations and being scolded for keeping this a secret. “Simon, can I see you over there for a second, alone?” Raphael hissed through gritted teeth before tugging Simon to amore secluded part of the train station as they’re family’s attention turned to Alec, welcoming him into a rather large extended family.  
“We’re engaged?” Raphael crossed his arms over his chest and angrily tapped his feet on the floor.  
“Raphael, please just help me out, just one week, I’ll tell them the truth once I’m back in the city”  
“Why are you lying in the first place, it’ll be easier on the both of us if you just tell them now and get it over with?”  
“My dad” Simon took a shaky breath and stared at the floor “my dad, he’s dying, and this is the last thing he wants from me, to bring someone home, Raph please”


End file.
